


Love CallFesion

by chanbaek_alter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaek_alter/pseuds/chanbaek_alter
Summary: "Thank you, babs! Labyu""Good night, Channie. I love you."Matapos ng ilang beses na sumubok umamin, nasabi din ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan ang nararamdaman n'ya. Ganon din si Chanyeol na ipinagtapat ang nararamdaman n'ya.Nararamdaman para sa isa't - isa o sa iba?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Love CallFesion

Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun dahil bukod sa malakas ang ulan ay mag-isa lang s'ya sa bahay nila may kakaiba s'yang nararamdaman at sa tingin n'ya may hindi magandang mangyayari.

Kanina pa kasi n'ya iniisip na eto na siguro ang tamang panahon para umamin s'ya sa bestfriend n'ya. Bukas na ang ika-4 na friendsarry nila ni Chanyeol.

Matagal na ren s'yang may gusto dito at sa katanuyan magdadalawang taon na n'yang tinatago ang nararamdaman para sa kaibigan. Pero hindi n'ya ito maamin dahil natatakot s'ya na layuan s'ya nito kahit pa alam naman ni Chanyeol na nagkakagusto s'ya sa kapwa lalaki.

Sa katunayan ay nanghingi pa s'ya ng sign na kapag umulan ngayong gabi ay aamin na talaga s'ya at kung ano man ang kalabasan ng pagamin n'ya ay tatanggapin n'ya lalo na at napagusapan ng mga magulang n'ya na lilipat na s'ya ng school for SHS.

Kapag nga naman sinuswerte, umuulan na at ibig sabihin ay mapapakawalan na n'ya ang damdamin n'yang matagal na n'yang tinatago. Kung mamalasin nga anman sa pagkakataon na ito, kung ma-reject man s'ya ay wala s'yang kadamay dahil mag-isa lang s'ya sa bahay.

_"HAY BUHAY"_ iyon na lamang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun, huminga s'ya ng malalim bago tawagan ang kaibigan. Hindi n'ya alam pero parang naambunan s'ya ng lakas ng loob sa gabing ito kaya't balak na n'yang umamin kay Chanyeol para salubungin ang friendsarry nila.

Eto na, eto na talaga ang oras para isulat ang bagong kabanata sa buhay n'ya. Bagong kabanata kasama ang mahal n'ya o bagong kabanata ng mag-isa?

Sinubukan n'yang tawagan si Chanyeol pero hindi ito sumasagot /baka hindi talaga eto ang tamang oras para umamin s'ya/ pero sinubukan n'ya ulit at sa ika apat na beses ay sinagot na ni Chanyeol ang tawag.

_"Hello, babs"_ nanlambot agad si Baekhyun dahil ayan na naman si Chanyeol sa "BABS", kinikilig na naman s'ya kahit di s'ya sigurado kung may meaning ba kay Chanyeol ang pagtawag nito ng "BABS".

_"Ah..hi Channie..kumusta?"_ hindi mapakali si Baekhyun at sobra na ang kaba n'ya na agad namang napansin ni Chanyeol.

 _"Babs, okay ka lang? May sakit ka ba? Uyy, umuulan magkumot ka ng makapal kasi malamig."_ ayan na naman yung pag-aalala ni Chanyeol kaya nahuhulog lalo si Baekhyun kasi napakamaalaga at maalalahanin nito.

_"Okay lang ako, ikaw ba? Ano ginagawa mo?"_ tanong ni Baekhyun.

 _"Eto babs medyo busy lang hehe"_ sagot naman ni Chanyeol sa kanya /kaya pala di sumagot agad sa tawag ko/.

_"Hala sorry busy ka pala, bukas na lang tayo mag-usap"_ pero ang totoo gusto n'ya talaga maka-usap si Chanyeol ngayon.

 _"Hoy babs, para namang di tayo naguusap ng hanggang madaling araw, kelan ka ba naging istorbo? Hindi naman kasi eh"_ sabi ni Chanyeol na may halong paglalambing.

(napakapa-fall mo talaga Channie! Sana same ren tayo ng nararamdaman, hay nako talaga!) hindi maiwasang kabahan at mainis ni Baekhyun dahil kanina n'ya pa iniisip ang sasabihin n'ya kung paano s'ya aamin.

_"uy babs, hello?...BABS!!!"_ napalakas ang boses ni Chanyeol kaya bumalik sa tamang wisyo si Baekhyun.

_"Uy ano yun? May sinasabi ka?" sagot ni Baekhyun._

_"Wala..ay ano pala may sasabihin ako sa'yo, babs"_ sa sinabi ni Chanyeol parang may mga kabayong nagkakarera sa puso ni Baekhyun.

(Puta aamin den ba s'ya? May gusto den ba s'ya sakin? Lord, thank you po! Grabe eto na talaga jojowain na ba ako ni Channie?!?!) hindi na matigil sa paghampas sa unan si Baekhyun at kulang na lang ay iuntog n'ya ang sarili sa pader sa sobrang pagka-excite n'ya.

_"Babs??"_ nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

 _"Yes, Channie? Ano yun?"_ sambit ni Baekhyun na may abot langit ang ngiti.

_"Nakikinig ka ba? Kanina pa parang lutang" sabi ni Chanyeol na medyo natatawa._

_"Wala, hindi may sasabihin den kasi ako sa'yo"_ sabi ni Baekhyun na halata ang excitement sa boses n'ya _"pero mauna ka na ano ba yung sasabihin mo?"_ pagpapatuloy n'ya.

_"Ano kasi eh...gumawa ako ng kanta...pero hindi ko alam kung...kung ayos na ba 'to."_ sabi ni Chanyeol na may halong kaba.

 _"Kanta? Parinig nga ako!"_ ayan na anman s'ya sabik na sabik na naman s'ya kasi naman ang ganda talaga ng boses ng nito.

 _"Ahh, oo kanta...kasi ano eh balak ko umamin"_ sa sinabi ni Chanyeol parang tumigil ang mundo ni Baek at paulit-ulit sa utak n'ya yung mga salitang "BALAK KO UMAMIN"

(puta eto na ba talaga? aamin na den s'ya sa'kin? grabe ba't naman pinatagal n'ya pa! eto na nga talaga!) hindi nakasagot agad si Baek kaya naman sinimulan na ni Chanyeol ang pagtugtog at pagkanta.

_"Dami pang gustong sabihin, ngunit wag na lang muna"_ sa mga linyang binitawan ni Chanyeol parang natunaw ang puso ni Baek sa ganta ng boses nito pero napaisip agad s'ya sa ibig sabihin ng lyrics na sinambit ni Chan.

*PAGTINGIN by Ben&Ben*

(Ano 'to para sakin ba 'to?? Wag muna ba ako umamin?? Nakakalito ka naman!) yan ang pumapasok sa isip ni Baekhyun pero hindi s'ya nagsalita kaya nagpatuloy lang si Chanyeol sa pagkanta.

_"hintayin na lang ang hanging, tangayin ang salita..wag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya"_ sa bawat salitang nakalaan para sa kantang isinulat ni Chanyeol ay parang sampal sa katotohanan para kay Baek at talagang nalilito na s'ya kaya hinayaan na lang n'ya si Chan sa pagkanta.

_"dagat ay sisisirin, kahit walang mapala...pag nilahad ang damdamin, sana'y di magbago ang pagtingin"_ parang bumabalik si Baekhyun sa panahon na naiisip n'yang umamin kay Chanyeol kasi ganoon naman ang gusto nyang mangyari.

[sana walang magbago kung meron may ay mahalin nila ang isa't isa ng hindi na palihim]

_"aminin ang mga lihim, sana'y di magbago ang pagtingin"_ tumulo ang luha ni Baek pero hindi n'ya alam kung bakit kaya nakinig na lang ulit s'ya.

_"Bakit laging ganito? Kailangang magkailangan. Ako ay nalilito"_ tanong ren yan ni Baek sa sarili n'ya araw-araw kung sakaling umamin man s'ya kay Chanyeol.

Hanggang sa natapos ang kanta'y hindi pa ren natatapos ang pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun pero hindi s'ya humahagulgol ni paghikbi ay hindi n'ya ren magawa.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero ang kantang ginawa ni Chanyeol ay parang naging kwento ng buhay sa loob ng ilang taon kung paano n'ya mahalin sa araw-araw ang kaibigan n'ya kahit na hindi naman alam ng kaibigan ang nararamdaman n'ya.

_"Babs??"_ nagsalita si Chanyeol matapos na kumanta pero hindi naman sumasagot si Baek dahil nakatulala pa s'ya.

 _"Babs?? Babs nandyan ka pa ba?...BABS!!!"_ nagulat si Baek sa pagsigaw nito at ang nasabi lang n'ya ay...

_"Ako ba, Chan?"_ na s'ya naman ikinalito ng huli.

 _"Anong ikaw ba? Anong sinasabi mo, babs??"_ pagtawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

_"Para kanino ba kasi yang kanta na yan?"_ sagot ni Baekhyun pero cold na ang way ng pagkakasabi n'ya na hindi naman na pinansin ni Chanyeol.

_"Ano..para sa crush ko...aamin na kasi ako sa kanya eh...tagal ko na ren s'yang gusto."_ medyo nahihiya pa ang pagkakasabi ni Chan na hindi naman normal sa kanya kaya lalong gumugulo ang isip ni Baekhyun.

_"Kelan mo pa s'ya gusto?"_ tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun, natatakot s'ya sa isasagot ng kaibigan pero kailangan n'yang malaman.

 _"Mag-i-isang taon na ren siguro hahaha"_ sagot ni Chanyeol.

_"Mahal mo na ba?"_ tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun na kinagulat naman ni Chanyeol.

 _"Huy babs! ano ka ba crush lang naman to noh!"_ halatang kinikilig si Chan sa pagkakasabi nya.

_"Hindi ka naman ganyan ka-effort sa mga dati mong crush tas ngayon ginawan mo yung crush mo ng kanta?!"_ medyo napalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun kaya akala ni Chan ay galit ito.

_"Babs, hindi..."_ napahinto si Chan saglit _"hindi ko alam baka kasi hindi n'ya ako gusto, ang tagal na ren nung nagustuhan ko s'ya, close na kami sa isa't-isa pero hindi ko mabasa kung gusto n'ya den ba ako"_

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong mararamdaman n'ya dahil wala naman ibang kaclose si Chan sa school nila bukod sa kanya at sa teammates nito sa basketball.

Nagsalita ulit si Chan kasi tahimik lang si Baek _"Hindi ko alam pero kahit anong mangyari gusto ko pa ren umamin kasi ayoko na magsayang ng oras, hindi ko na ata s'ya makikita after ng JHS kaya susulitin ko na, aaminin ko na"_

Hindi na napigilan ni Baek ang pagtulo ng luha n'ya dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi n'ya pa nasasabi sa huli na lilipat na s'ya pero paano nito nalaman?

Parehas nga ba sila ng nararamdaman? Gusto ba talaga s'ya ni Chanyeol? S'ya ba yung tinutukoy na crush at kaclose? Mukhang desidido talaga si Chan dahil parang handa talaga itong sumugal.

_"Mahal mo na ata eh hahaha...wag mo na patagalin yan, umamin ka na at malay mo gusto ka ren n'ya haha"_ yun na lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

 _"Siguro nga, mahal ko na, tagal na ren eh. Araw-araw nag-uusap minsan tinutulungan pa ako sa school works, ang bait talaga at ang talino pa n'ya, maalaga pa kaya nga gusto ko magpaalaga"_ natatawa pa si Chanyeol habang nagkukwento halatang kinikilig.

_"So, anong plano natin? Ano na, Channie?"_ sagot ni Baekhyun na may bakas ng ngiti sa mga labi. Naghihintay na lang n'ya umamin sa kanya ang kaibigan dahil handa na ren s'yang sabihin na mahal na mahal n'ya ito.

 _"Eto na nga, babs"_ kinilig na naman si Baek kasi ayan na yung pa-"BABS" ni Channie. _"Aamin na ako bukas kay Kyungsoo!"_ halatang excited si Chanyeol dahil ang sigla ng pagkakasabi nito.

Habang sa kabilang linya, parang gumuho naman ang mundo ni Baekhyun. Hindi alam n'ya alam kung paano nangyari na nagustuhan ni Chanyeol ang bestfriend n'yang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman ganun kalapit sa iba.

Hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa mga nalaman n'ya. Ginawan pa ng kanta ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na kahit kailan ay hindi nagawa sa kanya ng kaibigan. Ang dami n'yang gustong sabihin kay Chanyeol pero hindi n'ya alam kung paano para s'yang sasabog at gusto na lang n'yang lamunin s'ya ng lupa.

Bakit hindi s'ya? Bakit si Kyungsoo pa? Paano? Kailan? Bakit wala s'yang alam? Bakit walang sinasabi si Kyungsoo sa kanya? May balak ba silang aminin sa kanya? Paano naman s'ya?

Pero imbis na ibato n'ya ang mga tanong na iyon ang nasabi na lang n'ya ay... _"Kwento mo naman paano mo nagustuhan bestfriend kong si Kyungsoo"_ mahinhin ang pagkakasabi n'ya nito.

_"Una, sorry babs"_ ( _Wag mo akong tawaging "BABS")_ sa isip-isip ni baek.

 _"sorry kasi ako nagsabi kay Soo na wag n'ya banggitin na naguusap kami baka kasi akala mo inaagaw ko bestfriend mo"_ (Inagaw ka n'ya sakin at oo inagaw mo ren ang bestfriend ko na hindi man lang nagkwento sa'kin kahit alam n'yang may gusto ako sa'yo)

" _pasensya na pero eto na nga sinabi ko na kasi balak ko na umamin kay soo bukas, gusto ko ikaw unang makaalam ng feelings ko para sa kanya kasi ikaw ang bestfriend namin" (_ putangina lang talaga Chanyeol paano mo nasasabi sa akin yan?! napakasakit mo magsalita. Paano ren ba n'ya haharapin si Kyungsoo o kakausapin pa ba n'ya?)

_"eto na nga, kwento ko na ah"_ sabi ni Chanyeol na parang nanghihingi ng permiso kaya sabi na lang ni Baek ay... _"geh, gusto ko marinig"_

Gusto naman talaga n'ya marinig kahit na alam n'yang masasaktan s'ya dahil wala na ren naman s'yang choice eto na oh sagarin na natin baka ito na ang huli.

_"Okay babs, so nung una di ko naman alam na bestfriends pala kayo hindi naman kasi kami nag-uusap kahit magkaklase pa kami tapos pinakilala mo s'ya sakin nung b-day mo tas dun na nagsimula...hindi ko alam pero ang gaan ng loob ko sa kanya nung nagkausap kami kasi ang harot at palatawa s'ya nung b-day mo"_ (sana di ko na lang s'ya ininvite sa birthday ko)

_"tapos nung nagkakita na kami sa room ewan nilapitan ko s'ya...nagkwentuhan kami habang wala pang teacher bigla nga ako naging FC kaya nagsorry ako pero sabi n'ya ayos lang daw kasi kaibigan mo naman ako"_ (oo at alam n'yang gusto kita! putangina lang!)

_"tapos non lagi na kami naguusap sa room kasi ang saya kakwentuhan hahaha, nagcchat na ren kami school related topics minsan naman mga kalokohan lang...hindi ko namalayan na dumadalas na pala pag-uusap namin kaya naisip ko baka magselos ka sakin kasi di nakakapagreply sayo si Soo"_ (nagseselos ako sa kanya kasi s'ya yung kausap mo pag di ka nakakapagreply sakin, tanga ka ba Chan?)

_"tapos sabi ko wag n'ya sabihin muna na naguusap kami para di ka nga magalit kaya sorry, babs. Tapos ayun, natamaan na nga itong kaibigan mo kay Soo"_ (puta ang sakit pala, sana sakin ka na lang tinamaan, Chan) 

_"hindi ko ren masabi sa'yo kasi baka magalit ka sakin dahil kakakilala pa lang namin pero wala eh nahulog na nga talaga hahahaha" (_ talaga naman, tayo nga 4yrs na magkaibigan di ka man lang na-fall sakin)

_"ilang beses ko na ren sinubukan umamin pero napangungunahan ako ng takot na baka bigla s'yang lumayo atsaka baka laan talaga na ikaw muna makaalam para mapayuhan mo ako" (_ ilang beses na ren ako sumubok takot ren ako mawala ka tapos eto na nga, ang tanga ko dba?!)

_"hanggang sa naisip ko na gumawa ng kanta para sa kanya, baka lame para sa kanya pero gusto ko lang malaman n'ya na nandito lang ako gustuhin man n'ya ako pabalik o hindi" (_ ganyan mo ba talaga s'ya kamahal? paano naman ako, Chan??)

_"hindi ko alam kung lilipat ba s'ya ng school kaya gusto ko ilabas na lahat para wala akong pagsisihan kasi mabigat sa pakiramdam kung itatago ko pa"_ Parang sinampal talaga si Baekhyun ng tadhana sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Chanyeol.

_"Kaya eto na, aaminin ko na para gumaan na yung pakiramdam ko at alam ko sa sarili kong handa na ako ano man ang maging resulta, magiging matapang na ako, babs. Para sa''kin at para sa'min ni Soo"_ Ang sakit lang na hindi s'ya kasama sa mga bagay na gustong ipaglaban ni Chanyeol. Sana may lakas den s'ya ng loob na sabihin ang nararamdaman n'ya para sa kaibigan n'ya na mahal n'ya sa loob ng halos dalawang taon.

_"Sorry talaga, babs kung ngayon ko lang nasabi. Sana mapatawad mo ako dahil ikaw yung support system ko, babs. Ikaw lang ang makakaintindi sa'kin at ikaw lang yung alam kong susuportahan ako sa mga ganitong bagay"_

Sana lang ay naririnig ni Chanyeol ang sarili n'ya dahil kung si Baek naman pala ang support system n'ya bakit hindi si Baek ang mahal n'ya? Bakit bestfriend pa ni Baek yung nagustuhan n'ya?

_"Ayos lang, Chanyeol. Naiintindihan ko, salamat at nagsabi ka na sa'kin bago ka umamin kay Soo"_ sa wakas nakapagsalita na s'ya.

 _"Alam mo namang nandito lang ako para suportahan ka pati na ren si Soo kasi mahal ko kayo, kaibigan ko kayo eh"_ ayaw ipahalata ni Baek pero hindi n'ya talaga mapigilan maluha, dahil sa sakit at saya para sa kaibigan n'ya

_"Pangako mo sa akin na hindi mo sasaktan ang sarili mo kasi hindi kita inalalayan ng apat na taon para lang madapa ka ulit ng dahil sa pag-ibig na yan. Hindi ko man palaging sinasabi sa'yo pero mahal kita, Chanyeol...mahal kita kasi kaibigan kita at kung saan ka masaya susuportahan kita, ganun naman pag mag-KAIBIGAN dba? Alam mo na ang tama at mali kaya hayaan mo ang sarili mo maging masaya..._ Hindi ko na ren alam kung anong sasabihin ko kasi mukhang desidido ka na talaga basta wag mo papabayaan sarili mo. Kahit anong mangyari tatagan mo yung loob mo, lumaban ka para sa sarili mo pero wag mo hayaang makasakit ka ng iba"

Parang nagsasalita si Baekhyun sa harap ng salamin dahil ang bawat salitang binibigkas n'ya ay para rin sa sarili n'ya. Kailngan n'yang lumaban at magpakatatag para sa sarili n'ya.

_"Salamat, babs! Wag mo ren pababayaan ang sarili mo nandito pa ren ako para sa'yo kaya wag ka mag-alala hindi naman kita makakalimutan. Maraming salamat kasi nandyan ka palagi para sakin" (_ ako lang naman talaga yung nandito palagi para sa'yo)

_"Thank you ren sa lahat, Channie. Sorry sa mga di natin pagkakaintindihan. Dadalhin ko lahat ng natutunan ko sa'yo at sana ganun ka den. Sorang saya ng JHS ko kasi naging kaibigan kita. Mag-aral ka mabuti ha? Tuparin mo mga pangarap mo wag puro landi hahaha"_ Walang kaalam-alam si Chanyeol na ito na pala ang huling mensaheng matatanggap n'ya mula sa kaibigan.

Masyado na atang nagdadrama si Baek kaya naisipan ni Chanyeol na patulugin na s'ya para makapagpahinga.

_"Hay nako, babs para ka naman lilipat ng ibang planeta kung makapagbilin. Matulog ka na at gumamit ng makapal na kumot ah? Pahinga ka na, may bukas pa naman. **Thank you, babs! Labyu, bestfriend. Good night!** "_

**_"Good night, Channie. I love you."_** natawa na lang si Chanyeol kaya pinatay na n'ya ang telepono.

Nakatitig si Baekhyun sa telepono n'ya at hinayaan ang sarili na umiyak at ilabas ang lahat ng sakit, hinanakit, inggit at palayain unti-unti ang pagmamahal na hindi kayang suklian ng kaibigan.

*SA HINDI PAG-ALALA by Munimuni*

Patuloy sa pag-iyak si Baekhyun pero kailangan n'yang umusad para hindi s'ya tuluyang maiwan sa agos ng buhay. Matapang s'ya dba? Kahit papaano ay nasabi n'yang mahal n'ya ang kaibigan kahit hindi diretsuhan.

Tumayo s'ya upang magimpake dahil bukas ay lilipat na sila ng bahay at lilipat na ren s'ya ng school. Isa itong hakbang upang makausad sa nakaraan at unang hakbang sa pagsusulat ng bagong kabanata ng mag-isa.

Patuloy ang pagtulo ng mga luha pati na rin ang pagkirot ng pusong tumitibok para sa isang taong kailan man ay hindi s'ya makikita sa paraan kung paano n'ya ito tingnan.

Hindi na ren n'ya alam paano sasabihin kay Kyungsoo ang inggit, galit at sakit na nararamdaman n'ya dahil si Kyungsoo mismo ang dahilan ng mga ito. Hindi na tulad ng dati dahil si Soo na ang dahilan ng pag-iyak n'ya kaya't hindi na s'ya makapagkkwento rito.

Masakit pala kapag sa kanya mo mismo narinig na hindi ka n'ya kayang mahalin pabalik pero nakakagaan ren ng pakiramdam dahil hindi na n'ya kailangan mabaliw sa kakaisip kung anong ibig sabihin ng mga kilos n'ya.

Pagkatapos n'ya magimpake ay nahiga ulit s'ya at tumingin sa kisame at saktong tumugtog ang kantang nagpapaliwanag ng nararandaman nya…

  
  


*12:51 by Krissy and Ericka played*

...natawa na lang s'ya dahil sa kanta at dahil sa mga nangyayari sa buhay n'ya. Sinabayan ang kanta at hinayaan na tumulo ulit ang mga luha. Kailangan n'yang magpahinga dahil sabi nga ni Chanyeol sa kanya _"Pahinga ka na, may bukas pa naman"_.

Hinayaan n'ya malunod ang sarili sa sariling luha dahil ito na ang huling beses na iiyak s'ya sa kwartong ito. Bukas ay susubukan na n'ya isulat and kapalaran n'ya ng mag-isa at hindi nakadepende sa iba.

Nagising s'ya sa ingay ng mga tao sa loob ng bahay nila na busy sa pagaayos ng gamit sa paglipat n'ya. Napatingin s'ya sa bintana at napagtantong hindi pala panaginip ang lahat ng nangyari kagabi kaya napangisi na lang s'ya at tumayo na.

Naligo at nag-ayos s'ya ng sarili n'ya bago ibaba ang mga gamit n'ya. HIndi namalayan ang mga luhang kusang tumulo. Luha na nagpapahiwatig ng sakit, pagmamahal at nagsasabing mamimiss n'ya ang lahat.

Ngunit kailan at dapat na n'yang iwan ang mga sakit na nasaksihan ng apat na sulok ng kwarto n'ya. Hindi n'ya alam paano pero alam n'ya na ito na ang simula, bagong umaga at bagong pahina para sa bagong kabanata sa librong nagtatala ng buhay n'ya.

Magpapatuloy at sasabay ulit sa agos ng buhay pero sa pagkakataong ito sisiguraduhing magiging matatag at lalabanan ang sakit at ang mga papadating pang mga unos.

Parang isang oras lang ang tinagal ng lahat dahil ang bilis mawala ng lahat. Parang kailan lang ay nagkakilala sila ni Chanyeol ng masipa n'ya ang bola ng basketball sa sobrang inis n'ya sa ingay ng mga players.

Pero eto s'ya ngayon naghahanda na para kalimutan ang lahat at lisanin ang lugar na minsan n'yang tinawag na tahanan. Pati na ren ang taong minsan n'yang tinuring na tahanan.

Kung saan s'ya umuuwi kapag malungkot, pagod, nalilito. Pero wala nga namang permanente sa mundo kundi ang pagbababago lamang. Marami pa ang magbabago sa buhay n'ya at sisiguraduhin n'ya na ang bawat pagbabago ay magdudulot ng kasiyahan at contentment sa kaniya.

Oras na. Oras na para umalis sila at pumunta sa bagong bahay nila. Bagong tahanan na sasaksi sa mga paparating na unos sa buhay n'ya at sa mga paparating na tagsibol ang bunga ng mga nakaraang desisyon n'ya. Sisiguraduhin na ang bawat bunga ang matamis.

Gusto ng makalaya kaya tutulungan ang sarili upang makalanghap ng sariwang hangin na maghihilom sa sariwang sugat. Matatagalan man pero alam n'ya sa sarili n'ya na marami pang bukas nag dadating kaya laban lang.

Sapat na ang pamamaalam kagabi at tapos na ang kabanata ng _"Ako ang kausap sa umaga at sa gabi, pero sa huli, hindi ako ang pinili."_ dahil ngayon ay simula na ng pahina para sa kabanata ng _"Ako naman, umaga hanggang gabi, sarili naman ang pinipili"_

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading “Love CallFession”. Thank you sa pag-sama kina Babs at Channie sa araw na ito. Sana ay may natutunan at napala ka sa pagbabasa nito. Mahal na mahal kita lalo na kung umabot ka rito at binabasa mo ito ngayon. Magkikita pa sila, hindi pa ito ang wakas.


End file.
